onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sy%u016Bsuke A. Brooklyn
Syusuke A. Brooklyn as Brooklyn S. Arc is Captain of the FreeShooter Pirates. Appearance Brooklyn is a tall and muscular, young man. Brooklyn is quiet handsome and many women never forget his face. He stands 6ft and weights around about 145lbs. Has messy, shoulder-length light silver hair that he keeps unkempt. His hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He has light-brown skin. He sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, and upturned eyebrows. Over Brooklyn right eye, he has a thin little scar, which goes from right to left. On his back, his tattoo is located in the center and almost cover his whole entire back. He wears a black jacket that comes down to his thighs that is completely long-sleeve and made of silk. The jacket has two pocket, which run diagonal. Undernearth the jacket is an black long-sleeve shirt but most of the time he will not wear his shirt, just his jacket. The pants are light blue jeans with semi-circle pockets. The point wearing jeans is because one, he feels comfortable and two, increase agility and lower the chance of snagging on something. Brooklyn wears black dress casual boots. The reason for wearing this shoes is so his feet are protect from glass, etc... Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Brooklyn also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Brooklyn is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. His mother even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He usually found watching clouds or in a tree. Typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless necessary.He also apparently enjoys listening to jazz music. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people. Whenever angered or in combat, Brooklyn is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed.He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and when forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. To most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Brooklyn is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and love to toy with weak opponents. Is a shrewd person, and was not the type to do something without reason. He possessed incredible self-control of his emotions. He constantly displayed an emotionless personality. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Brooklyn is just as devoted to his friends and crew. Relationships The FreeShooter Pirates: Family: Abilities and Powers As captain of the The FreeShooter Pirates, Brooklyn had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. His is the strongest fighter on his ship. Brooklyn is an agile fighter, who has no real weapon prowess, but is capable of thinking quickly and using the surroundings to his advantage. He is also very good at improvising. Despite his appearance, Brooklyn is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of hand-to hand combat, speed and cunning deceptions with his sword. Brooklyn is able to frequently jump, somersault, and flip when attacking an opponent. Brooklyn is ambidextrous. Initially wielding his sword with his right hand and then switching to his left without an opponent noticing. Brooklyn is capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Despite his care-free attitude at times, Brooklyn has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Brooklyn has also shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them. Devil Fruit: Hie Hie no Mi This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice, as well as control it. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harms way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. This Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, Brooklyn is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. It is because of this Devil Fruit that Brooklyn earned the name, Hie Musha Ice-Warriar and the bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli500,000,000. *Ice Age (氷河時代 (アイス･エイジ), Aisu Eiji): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Brooklyn places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. Not only does it freeze the area, but anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets this version would remain frozen. Isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. *Ice Saber (アイスサーベル, Aisu Sāberu): Brooklyn picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. Then he blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. *Ice Time (アイスタイム, Aisu Taimu): Brooklyn touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive for some time in their icy form, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. *Ice Block: Partisan (アイス塊両棘矛 (アイスブロック パルチザン), Aisuburokku Paruchizan): Brooklyn creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. *Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル, Aisu Taimu Kapuseru): Using his powers, Brooklyn sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. * *Partisan (両棘矛 (パルチザン), Paruchizan): Brooklyn throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. *Ice Ball (アイス･BALL(ボール), Aisu Bōru): Brooklyn freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice. *Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (アイス塊暴雉嘴 (アイスブロック フェザント ベック ), Aisuburokku Fezanto Bekku: Brooklyn releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant's tail. Weapon: Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users